


My Taste In Music Is Your Face

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Excessive use of the word fuck, I'm ashamed, M/M, crackfic, i like this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finally shut the fuck up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**My Taste In Music Is Your Face**

  
“Mike! Mike! Mike!” Luke keep shouting across the room.  
“WHAT?” Screamed Michael, without take his eyes off his iphone.  
“My taste in music is your face.” Luke sings off key.

  
Michael look at him. “Shut the fuck up”. And got back to his phone.  
“I was trying to show you some love, but fine. Rude” He said.  
“No you’re trying to make me kill you. I regret ever showed you that song.” Luke sit beside Michael and starting singing again.

  
To shut up Luke, Michael just kissed him. Luke finally shut the fuck up.

  
_The end. OR NOT_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I just did this one more thing, sorry, bye

"Okay, I like that you keep kissing me every time I try to sing Tear In My Heart, but I hope that you know that your face really is my 'taste'. I mean, every love song I hear I can only thing about you and-" Luke's hair was a mess, they were making out for a while now.

"Luke, for fucking's sake, shut your super hot mouth now." Michael tried to kiss him again, but Luke stoped him.

"Michael-"

"OKAY! My fucking taste in music is also your fucking face! Now back to the kissing." Luke smiled smug. He just wanted a little romance, what's so bad about it, right? Michael thinks he is a punk bad boy, but Luke knows just how soft he is inside.

 

So they get back to the kissing. Until Luke stop a-fucking-gain and said: "So this means that you're going to let me sing the entire song now?"

"Shut. The. Fuck. UP" Michael touched Luke's dick in the end of the phrase and that was enough. Luke was finally, a-fucking-gain, with this mouth fucking shut.

 

_The end. (FOR REAL)_


End file.
